


More than a meaningless game

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Love isn’t supposed to be complicated. When you are meant to be with someone, the littlest things are the ones that will make you fall in love.





	More than a meaningless game

Whole story’s in Kurt’s POV

Whenever Finn would convince me to go to the movies with him, I would always end up letting him watch it alone and find something else to do. It’s not like I thought he should be the one to watch my romantic movies but he could at least try not to always pick horror movies knowing very well I cannot stand being scared.

This time was no different, he promised he’d try to finding something I would like but from zombies to vampire, Dracula dressed a lot better but it would never be enough to convince me to sit through the whole thing. I tried to give it a shot, I swear I did, but after half an hour, it was already starting to bore me to death. I said I would stay this time but I couldn’t keep my word.

“I have to go to the bathroom, and you know, never come back.”  
I whispered getting out of my seat as Finn was hooked on the screen.

“I knew this would happen. Text me where you’ll be so I can pick you up after.”

“Thanks, Finn. Enjoy your movie... if there’s any way you can enjoy this.”

I finished eating my popcorn sitting on the floor of the empty hallway, almost hidden. To notice me wouldn’t be impossible but hard enough. After 5 minutes, someone walked by and maybe it was because I was a bit lonely but I have never been happier to see a familiar face. Noah and I have been in glee club together for a while and whenever our friends would miss practice, we would sit next to each other. He was really fun to be around, he knew just how to make me laugh but also how to make me feel better about myself.

“Hi there, stranger!”  
I yelled and luckily he didn’t knew I was there. I finally got my revenge for that time he scared me so bad I dropped all my books on the floor.

“Jesus, Kurt! You scared the living daylight out of me! What are you doing here?”

“Finn’s bad taste when it come to movies and the fact I have nothing better to do on a Saturday morning than to eat salty popcorn alone. What about you?”

“I juste got back from a date that didn’t went very well. Mind if I sit down?”

“Not at all, what happened?”  
I moved my bag as he got next to me and started explaining.

“Well, she got mad I tried to steal some of her popcorn and then I decided we weren’t meant to be so I left.”

“You’re unbelievable! Tho I’m sure she just wanted to get rid of you.”  
I said mocking him as I threw a popcorn at him.

“Hey! You should know I am very good at planning dates!”

“Is that why it never worked out with any of the girls you took out before?”

“No. It’s got nothing to do with that. They all loved me, I’ve just never been into any of them. If you’d let me take you on a date, you’d see I’m the most charming guy on the planet!”

“Yeah alright.”  
I said laughing.

“Seriously, get up. We’re going on a date.”

“You have to be kidding.”

“Unless you’re scared you’ll fall in love with me?”  
Maybe I was, in fact, a bit scared. He was really dreamy, but he was straight. Falling for him would just lead to getting hurt.

“I’m not scared. Let’s do it! What do you have in mind?”

“How about I buy you food, we eat outside and end up full on making out under a tree?”

“Yeah, as if you’d get me to ever want to make out with you.”  
I rolled my eyes.

“If that’s a challenge, I’m ready to prove you wrong.”

“You could never.”

“We’ll see about that.”  
My heart skipped a beat. That didn’t mean anything, did it? Of course, it did not, he’s a friend. A great friend and nothing more. It’s just the possibility of this being more made me want to go through with it.

“Where do you want to eat?”  
I ask as we walked towards the restaurants around. There was about a handful of them at a reasonable distance.

“Any great date always include the fanciest McDonald’s in town!”

“That’s your plan to make me fall in love with you?”

“Nuggets are the way to anyone’s heart.”  
The fact that he remembered how much I love nuggets and how only he could say such a thing was really starting to make me confused. When he said he could make me fall for him, was he for real? And if so, why would he want that? Could he possibly be feeling that way towards me?

We ordered our food and sat down in the wet grass. I was wearing white pants so he placed his jacket under me to make sure they wouldn’t get ruined. He was such a gentleman, I’ve never pictured him to be like this but little did he know it was one of my weaknesses.

If any of this was real, I would already be down on one knee... but it isn’t. This was all just a game. Was it? I couldn’t tell anymore, it felt real to me but I didn’t want to get my hopes up knowing very well he’s only ever loved girls... Actually, as I thought about it I realized, I’ve never seen him with anyone.

When we both finished eating, I looked at him. I haven’t had issues finding topics to talk about, avoiding the most important one was pretty easy but I knew I had to bring it up eventually.

“So, what do we do now?”  
I asked.

“Let’s see. I think this is the moment where you realize you’ve fallen in love with me, I tell you I feel the same way and we kiss.”

I couldn’t tell if he was joking, but I really hoped he wasn’t. Because I actually started to feel some type of way towards him. I knew that this was a bad idea. What if he’s just playing with my mind? What if none of this is real to him? I couldn’t keep this going much longer, I needed to know.

“Alright, I think I did fall in love with you. Now what?”  
I couldn’t show how much I wanted him to understand. He couldn’t know my heart was threatening to give up on me and I was shaking like I was about to get my head chopped off. He couldn’t know just yet.

“Well now I admit I feel the same way. You know what this means right?”  
I didn’t know what to expect. If he would admit this was all a game to him, or if he meant it.

“I don’t... know?”

“It means that now you’re going to kiss me, and we won’t let go of each other until you understand just how much I care about you.”

It’s not like I didn’t want it, I wanted nothing more than to be able to show him how much he meant to me, I just wasn’t sure if he was serious.

I got closer to him, slowly closing the distance between us.

“I swear if this isn’t real, you’re a dead man.”  
Before he could answer I pressed my lips against his. I didn’t know how to even do this, I’ve never kissed anyone before. Scared he wouldn’t do anything, I pulled away, staring into his eyes. He brushed his hand over my cheek as he said;

“I’d never do this to you, Kurt. Anyone but you.”  
He pulled me back into a kiss, he seemed to know a little better what he was doing but I believe it was his first as well.

Everything around us disappeared for a brief instant, I was in this moment and everything just fell into place. How I’d never seen him with a girl before and how every date he’s been on didn’t work out, that just meant he was looking for something more. I would dedicate my life to giving him just that.

I eventually had to pull away as my phone notified me I received a text. I read the message before saying;

“It’s Finn, he wants to know where I am.”

“Gimme that.”  
He took the phone away from my hands and put in on the ground only after answering.

“What did you say to him?”

“I said you were with you boyfriend and he was taking care of everything.”

“You realize he won’t stop asking questions, what do I tell him?”

“The truth, unless you’re ashamed of being with me?”

“You’re crazy. I could never.”  
As if I could ever be embarrassed of being with him. It all seemed too good to be true.

“Well that’s great, because I want to show the world just how lucky I am to call you mine. I knew I would get you to fall in love with me.”

“I guess you were right after all, if this wasn’t just a way to get a chance without having to say you were deeply in love with me since forever.”  
I laughed, but he didn’t seem to think that was funny.

“What if it was?”

“Well in that case... you’re a love genius.”

“I guess that’s true, I’ve managed to get you.”

If with every word he said he would make me love him a little more, my heart would explode. I can’t imagine ever having to leave him, but I knew I would never have to. This was meant to be.


End file.
